my_boy_in_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Manga
P to JK (PとJK) is a shōjo manga series written and illustrated by Maki Miyoshi and released monthly in Bessatsu Friend (別冊フレンド, Bessatsu Furendo, a shōjo manga magazine published by Kodansha Ltd.) since December 13th, 2012. The series is translated to English by Kodansha Comics USA, with the first volume having been released on August 7, 2018. The series is still ongoing, with its seventh arc currently in the works and 16th volume to be released in Japan around April 14th, 2020. The manga was originally intended to be a one-shot with only four chapters, however, due to popular demand, it got extended to two volumes, and then became a long-running series. Plot Kako Motoya, a first-year at Oto High School, gets roped into going to a singles' mixer intended for adults with her best friend, Mikado Yaguchi. The two were originally invited by Mikado's older sister, as the event was short on two girls. In order to disguise themselves, Mikado and Kako pretend to be 22-year-old college students. This facade works, and none of the grown-ups suspect anything. The act is further assisted by Mikado mentioning to one of the men present, that she considers her youthful appearance a weakness. While Mikado is busy getting shitfaced, Kako tries her best to act decently, refusing to drink and treating the shop staff with respect. This catches the eye of one of the adults, Kota Sagano, who later on during the night saves Kako from being forced into taking a shot of tequila. The two end up walking home together, and while Kota initiates he might be interested in Kako, she accidentally reveals her real age of 16, thusly causing a quick change in Kota's mind. He sends her home with a taxi, ending their pleasant night coldly. The next day Mikado and Kako share a bike (which is illegal in Japan,) on their way to school and happen to notice a cop nearby. Quickly, they try to cover their tracks by Mikado hopping off the bike, however, they get stopped by the officer, and as fate would have it, the policeman happens to be Kota. Kako tries to apologize to him for what happened the night before, however, he scolds them for breaking the law, and their interaction is ended quickly and harshly yet again. Arcs Currently, the series could be divided into seven arcs: Arc 1: The Newlyweds Arc (Covered in volumes 1-3, in which Kota and Kako meet, get married, and Kako finds out about the death of Kota's father.) Arc 2: Heisuke Okami's Case Arc (Covered in volumes 3-5, in which Heisuke and Kako become friends, Heisuke's troubled homelife is revealed and ultimately solved, and Heisuke confesses his feelings to Kako.) Arc 3: The Aya Nishikura/Kota's High School Years Arc (Covered in volumes 5-6, in which Kaoru suspects Kota is cheating on Kako but finds out he was only interacting with an old best friend from high school, Aya Nishikura. This leads to Aya telling Kaoru about her relationship with Kota.) Arc 4: The Mikado-Jiro-Fuko Love Triangle Arc (Covered in volumes 6-8, in which Mikado comes clean about her crush on Jiro. Despite this, Fuko and Jiro end up together instead.) Arc 5: The Fateful Trip to Tokyo Arc (Covered in volumes 8-9, in which Kako goes on a class trip to Tokyo, and finds out Heisuke is present as well. She also ends up in a conflict with Yui Sendo.) Arc 6: Yui Sendo's Case Arc (Covered in volumes 10-12, in which Yui and Kako end up befriending each other, and Yui's secret is revealed. This leads to Kako and company, alongside with Kota and the police force, working together in order to save Yui.) Arc 7: The Tee-sensei Arc (Covered in volumes 13-, in which Kako starts volunteering at a local children's care home and befriends one of the workers there, known as Tee-sensei. Unbeknownst to her, Kota and Tee-sensei aren't on the best terms with each other, and when Kako and Tee-sensei's friendship is revealed, it ends up causing a rift in Kota and Kako's relationship.) Volumes A list of volumes can be found here. Chapters Side Stories Gallery My Boy in Blue, Vol. 1.jpg|Volume 1 Cover (Pictured: Kota and Kako) Cover 1.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 1 (Pictured: Kota and Kako) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 2.jpg|Volume 2 Cover (Pictured: Kako and Kota) Cover 2.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 2 (Pictured: Kako) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 3.jpg|Volume 3 Cover (Pictured: Kako and Kota) Heisuke, volume 3.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 3 (Pictured: Heisuke) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 4.jpg|Volume 4 Cover (Pictured: Kota and Kako) Cover 4.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 4 (Pictured: Jiro) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 5.jpg|Volume 5 Cover (Pictured: Kota and Kako) Cover 5.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 5 (Pictured: Kota as a Teenager) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 6.jpg|Volume 6 Cover (Pictured: Kako and Kota) Cover 6.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 6 (Pictured: Kako and Mikado) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 7.jpg|Volume 7 Cover (Pictured: Kako and Kota) Cover 7.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 7 (Pictured: Ichika, Heisuke and Jiro) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 8.jpg|Volume 8 Cover (Pictured: Kota and Kako) Sagano siblings.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 8 (Pictured: Kaoru and Kota) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 9.jpg|Volume 9 Cover (Pictured: Kota and Kako) Cover 9.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 9 (Pictured: Officers Sagano, Yamamoto and Komori) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 10.jpg|Volume 10 Cover (Pictured: Heisuke and Kota) Cover 10.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 10 (Pictured: Kako and Yui) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 11.jpg|Volume 11 Cover (Pictured: Kako and Heisuke) Cover 11.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 11 (Pictured: Heisuke and Yui) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 12.jpg|Volume 12 Cover (Pictured: Kota and Kako) Jiro, Heisuke, Kako, Yui and Mikado.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 12 (Pictured: Jiro, Heisuke, Kako, Yui and Mikado) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 13.jpg|Volume 13 Cover (Pictured: Kota and Kako) Kota and Ryu.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 13 (Pictured Ryu and Kota) My Boy in Blue, Vol. 14.jpg|Volume 14 Cover (Pictured: Kota) Cover 14.jpg|Additional Cover, Volume 14 (Pictured: Tee-sensei and Kako) References